Randomness!
by XxtsuriaixX
Summary: woohoo! the lil ones get drunk and mahem occurs. READ IT! hope ya like it!


This story was deleted b4. But I edited it. Hope it doesn't get taken off… enjoy!

HII EVERYONE! Here's another basically worthless story :sniff: O WEL

Disclaimer: don't own nothing. Which includes Inuyasha and the bloodhound gang and their songs.

.----------------.------------

**Chapeetur uno:**

**WTF!**

"HIIIIIII EVERYONE! THIS ONE IS RIN hick-up" screamed Rin.

"laughs uncontrollably hii! IM SHIPPUUUU!" yelled Shippou.

"SHIIPP_UU_? Haha! wtf is up with your name duuude! Is it 'cause you're a piece of shit!" laughed Rin.

Everyone: OO what happened!

……………………………………………………………………………..

a/n hmm it seems I have fast forwardeded let me explain

……………………………………………………………………………..

It was an average day in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha has finally caught Naraku's scent, so everyone was racing towards him.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was headed to the same direction with Jaken and Rin. He wanted to kill Naraku since yesterday because he threw a pie at him and ran away. God knows where he got the pie

They all meet finally meet at a clearing where the inu-gumi and fluffy-gumi found Naraku and a pretty big hut.

"NARAKU! You bastard! Here's where you've been hiding from me! PATHETIC!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Stay back half breed…he's mine" stated Sesshoumaru.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Sheesh you guys come looking for a fight! Hmph! I let you find because I wanted to…DO THIS!" Naraku throws pudding at everyone's faces.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil? smirk MWUAHAHAHA"

"hmm….tasty you baked these didn't you!" smiled Kagome.

"why yes…yes I did! Do you really like them!" Naraku said with stars in his eyes.

"OIISHII!" ;9

Everyone except Kagome and Naraku: TT;;;;

"I made them in that freakishly big hut over there! you should bring the children in there if you plan to attack me. THERES COOKIES IN THERE!" screamed Naraku with delight.

"YAY!" screamed Shippou and pulled Rin in the hut with him.

Inuyasha bent over to Sesshoumaru and whispered "is he high?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Must have been some strong shit" "mm hmm"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Shippou and Rin went inside they found pink walls and while ruffles all over aww kawaii! lol

And along the side of one wall was a wall FULL of bottles. They were in a weird shape, and neither Rin nor Shippou knew what they were.

"Wanna try it?" asked Shippou. "HAI!" screamed Rin, curious on what strange liquid lay inside.

The fighting continues…and out of nowhere..

"HIIIIIII EVERYONE! THIS ONE IS RIN hick-up" screamed Rin.

"laughs uncontrollably hii! IM SHIPPUUUU" yelled Shippou.

"SHIIPP_UU_? Haha! wtf is up with your name duuude! Is it cuz you're a piece of shit!" laughed Rin.

Everyone: OO what happened!

where I left off

"YUP! And your _sexyyyyy _:purr:" Shippou says in a kind of aroused way.

"OHH YEAHH BABY!" Rin screams and starts singing the discovery channel by the blood hound gang.

_YOU AND ME BABY AINT NOTHING BUT MAMMALS!_

_SO LETS DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL!_

_Getting horny now!_

Then Rin suddenly jumps un Sesshoumaru. She grabs his neck and starts humping on him back and forth. "Common FLUFFY! Lets do it DOGGY-STYLE! AHH!" yells Rin.

Sesshoumaru stands there like a stone statue wide-eyed. And so is everyone else.

"SESSHOUMARU HOW DARE YOU STEAL RIN FROM ME!" yelled Shippou.

"FOX FIIREE"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Sesshoumaru yelled running around in circle with his fluff on fire.

Rin finally jumps off and says "hmm…where did the apple go?..." She starts walking around as if looking for something, she had a VERY determined look on her face.

Shippou was still chasing poor Sesshoumaru going crazy, but then suddenly stops. "Why am I chasing him again…?"

While saying this it gave Sesshoumaru the chance to grab the kitsune by the throat. "Do not touch me again to lowly stupid idiot of a kitsune." Sesshoumaru warned. Shippou was just floating in the air like he didn't even feel the death grip that was squeezing his tiny neck. And looked down on the ground with a face that showed he was in deep thought.

Everyone's attention averted from Rin to Shippou.

5 minutes past….

Miroku and Sango tell Inuyasha and Kagome that they will go in the hut to see what did that to them.

10 minutes past….

…

…

Finally Shippou is out of his daze and asks Sesshoumaru a question, Sesshoumaru is still holding his neck too.

"hmm…hey Sesshoumaru-sama I would like your opinion okay? Can you tell me which blade of grass is going faster? That one in the left there or the one in the right over THERE." Shippou said puzzled.

Everyone but Shippou and Rin: face-fault.

This causes Sesshoumaru to let go of the little fox. "hmm….sorry to ask, its just the the chief captain of the grass races cant decide which one is going faster and its ANNOYING MEE!" complained Shippou.

"gomen Shippou-chan. We don't know" Kagome said playing along.

"Okay"

Meanwhile Rin is still searching for the 'apple'. She sighs and turns around and faces Inuyasha.

Suddenly her eyes grow wide and she screams "I FOUND ZE APPLEH!"

She attacks Inuyasha and starts biting his head.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OFF WE YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Inuyasha orders her.

But then she stops looks up and asks "Where's the monk and the crazy lady?"

"OH YEAH! Where's Sango and Miroku!" cried Kagome.

They all go in the hut, yes even Shippou, and enter the hut to find Sango trying to eat the wall and Miroku's blood at their feet.

His body was found two whole feet from where they were. Apparently he was knocked out…and :ehem: half naked!

Everyone: OO;;;;

":twitch: what is Miroku doing with my bikini on?" asks Kagome.

"IT BUUURRRNNNNSSSS!" yelled Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Inuyasha.

"oi! SANGO! What are you doing!" screamed Kagome, and ran towards her best friend.

Sango turns around and looks likes she about to cry.

Then….SHE KISSES KAGOME! OO

"OMFG" yelled Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Inuyasha.

"ohh that looks funn!" yells Rin.

Then she makes out with Shippou for about 5 minutes.

Meanwhile Sango seemed to have let go and Kagome is now….drunk! Uh-oh.

"WOW! she breaks it you maybe a piece of shit, but your kissing sure ain't shitty!" screams Rin totally hyper.

Shippou starts turning red and the once the line hits the top of his head…

BOOM!

The hut explodes.

THE END!

um..yea! lol its mad random, huh? Hehe. Hope you liked it!


End file.
